


Louis and Harry's Kinky Bucket List

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69, Blow Job, Bottom!Harry, Bucket List, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Sex Tape, Toys, bad!harry, bottom!Louis, daddy!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry enjoyed having Louis fuck him, there was just so much more he wanted to try. He was bored. He wanted more.  He didn't want to hurt Louis' feelings or his ego but Harry was desperate to try something new, anything. He needed it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucket List

Bucket list: Preface 

There was not a doubt in Harry's mind that he loved Louis. He loved spending time with him. He loved being intimate with him; just lately he felt like their sex life was a bit lacking. He enjoyed having Louis fuck him, there was just so much more he wanted to try. He was bored. He wanted more. He didn't want to hurt Louis' feelings or his ego but Harry was desperate to try something new, anything. He needed it. 

Harry had been sexually starving for weeks when he finally brought up the topic with Louis. He was scared to offend him but he was so desperate he thought he would burst. They had the day off from work and were spending it at home together. They were sitting eating breakfast when Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Our sex life is boring" Harry said as he ate his eggs Benedict. Louis spat out a mouth full of tea all over the table in response to his words. 

"I'm sorry. WHAT?" He shouted, choking on his words in disbelief. 

"I love you babe but I'm so fucking bored. All we ever do is fuck and give the occasional blow job or hand job. Don't you ever want more then that?" Harry asked internally begging that Louis felt the same.  
"Have you ever considered like maybe I don't know doing something new in bed that we've never tried before? There's some things I want to try but only if you want to too."

"Oh god yes. There's a few things here and there that I'd love to try Harry." Louis blushed a deep shade if red and Harry sighed in relief.  
"Do you have anything specific in mind or are you just open to new suggestions and ideas?" Louis questioned. 

"A little bit of both I suppose," Harry admitted with a blush. "Could we have like an honesty hour and both say what we want to try with no judging? Maybe we could make like a sex bucket list?... I'm sorry it's a stupid idea we don't have to. I'm so lame."

"It's not stupid Haz. There are some things I'd love to try. It could be fun. Make our sex life as you say 'less boring'. What do you want to try?" Louis' blush was fading but his eyes had a new intensity and excitement in them. 

"I've always wanted to like I'm maybe try some toys...?" Harry coughed, embarrassed by his fantasy. 

"Is that all?" Louis asked, almost looking disappointed. 

"Noooo there's lots of dirty things I want to do with you." Harry blushed even more. 

"Tell me Harry. Please. " Louis begged. 

"You have to tell me something you want to try first." Harry stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. 

"Fuck Harry. I-I I don't know... There's so much... First?  
I-I I don't know. I guess I've always wanted you to hold my hands. Like together, like while you're fucking me. I don't know. You don't have to though" Louis' voice cracked allowing his insecurity to show. 

"Like hold you down and fuck you? Like I would top? As in you would bottom?" Harry asked in disbelief. "But Lou, you never bottom. You want to bottom?"

"Y-yeah, I think I do. " Louis whispered. 

"Y-you sure?" Harry still couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Yeah, I want to try it. And Harry... I want you to be my first? Only if you want to. You don't have to at all I just..."

Harry interrupted. "No I want to. That is if you really want me to."

"Yeah I do. And I want you to do it. You know be my first... "

"Really?" Harry was still in utter disbelief. "Could I even open you up? I've kind if always w-wanted to t-try rimming... But it's okay if you don't want to."

"Yes you could, please, I think I've always wanted your fingers. And oh god please Harry please. Who do you want... to... uh do it first?" Louis questioned. "Like do you want me to first or do you want to, uh you know, first?"

"I'm happy either way" Harry beamed. "What do you want babe?"

"I think... I think I want to taste you first... If that's okay..."

"Oh god Lou, there's so much I want to try with you."

"I'm starting to be more comfortable with feeling the same way Haz."

"What else should we try? Anything you wanna add to the bucket list?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Uhhhh ummm okay" Louis blushed furiously

"Do you not want to say one?  
I can say one first if you want I'm just kinda embarrassed..."

"Can you please? I can't say mine yet... Please Haz, don't be embarrassed, even if it's something super kinky, I mean we can always work our way up to it."

"Well... I umm kinda really like the idea of you being like um my daddy and like punishing or spanking me for being bad."

"Fuck Haz, that's really hot. I don't know if I could like do it really soon. Like you know because I don't want to hurt you. And I want you to be sure you want it. Maybe we could put it towards the end if the bucket list. "

"Thank you daddy!" Harry giggled. 

"We are not doing this now Harry. " Louis said seriously. Harry's face fell. "Doesn't mean that we won't though." Louis reassured.

"Louuuieee, you never told me what you want to try..."

"Sorry love, I'm just really uh awkward about this. "

"Pretty please? I told you some of mine."

"Uhhhh okay you already know that I want to bottom but I uh I-I also want to watch you like touch yourself. In front of me you know? I want to see you come without me touching your prick. "

"Lou, you-you wanna watch me jack off?"

"Y-yes. You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable. Fuck like you really don't have to..."

"Relax babe. That sounds really hot. I could get off on that. Might be a bit embarrassing though..."

"It wouldn't matter Harry because it would be you. And anything you do is hot."

"I think you're a bit confused babe, everything you do is hot, not me. "

"Oh believe me you can just open your mouth to breathe and I would come in my pants. You're sex on legs Haz. ...Was that creepy? That was creepy wasn't it? I'm running away now. "

"Noooo Louuuuu don't run away, I'm just embarrassed."

"Because you're attractive as fuck? Baby don't be. I'm so lucky to have you. "

"No I'm lucky to have you Boo. Can I add something else to the bucket list?"

"Yes please."

"Can we film ourselves? Make a sex tape? Take sexy photos?"

"Oh fuck please yes. Please Harry oh god. "

"So we can add it to the list?"

"Of course!"

"You're turn!"

"Uhhh okay, I'm not eve sure. There's so much out there. Ummm..."

"Anything you want? Anything at all? There's more stuff I wanna add if you can't think of anything."

"I just don't wanna say something stupid so why don't you say something again?"

"Nothing you could say would be stupid. Ummm this might sound really lame but could we like maybe watch porn together?"

"YESSSS, please."

"Your turn"

"I want to wake you up with a blow job one day. Like if you get hard while you're sleeping. "

"Yesssssss please. Oh god Lou. I'm always hard in the morning when I wake up."

"I know babe and I want to take care if it for you."

"I've always wanted to get you off like during an interview under the table or something."

"PleaSE"

"Your turn!"

"I want to fuck you in a pool. I don't know why and its the most random thing in the world but I really do."

"Oooooo or a hot tub maybe?"

"Hot tub is even better..."

"So much hotter. Haha"

"Fuck yeah Harry it is"

"FUCK"

"Your turn Haz."

"Maybe we could try like dirty talk?"

"So you want me to tell you how gorgeous you look all spread out for me while I'm fucking into you hard and fast? Or you want me to talk about how perfect you look straddling me taking my cock up your pretty little arse like a champion because you love it so much? Or both?"

"Could you maybe um call me a slut?"

"If you want me to. You want me to tell you what a filthy little cockslut you are? How well you take my dick up your tight little arse? Yeah I'll do all of that Harry."

"Fuck yes please. Punish me. "

"Oh my god Harry! You want me to punish you?"

"Yeah, just not so much that it will hurt. 

"Fuck I will ruin you if you want me to. I won't. I promised I wouldn't hurt you."

"Just pin me down and tell me I'm a cockslut then fuck me into the mattress."

"Oh god. I will. I want to so badly. Would you really let me?"

"Please. I need it. Didn't know how bad I did until now. "

"It's on the bucket list babe. I'm gonna take care of you. We'll do it."

"What can I do for you?"

"We'll you never really leave me love bites when we fuck. It's so cute how you're afraid to hurt me but I want you to mark me. Claim me as yours. Let the world know I'm taken. I want everyone to know I belong to you."

"Y-you want me to leave bruises?"

"Yeah, like hickeys. "

"Love bites?"

"Yes please!"

"Anything else?"

"We'll there is one thing but it's really bad. Reall really bad. So no. "

"What is it? Tell meeeeee"

"Nooo it's really bad."

"Yesssss I don't care. "

"It's really really bad Harry."

"I don't care. We can be bad. We can be dirty. We can be naughty."

"Naughty enough to drive to Doncaster and make you come for me in my childhood bed?yeah. Told you it was bad"

"Oh god. That's so kinky."

"I'm gonna die. Yeah I know."

"I never said no. Fuck Lou, that could be so hot."

"But you never said yes so it's bad. What banging me into my childhood mattress?"

"We can add it to the list. Work our way up to the kinkier stuff. "

"Okay"

"Would it be bad if I told you I wanted you to fuck me in Gemma's old bed at my mum's? One time she and her boyfriend were snogging in my bed and I want to get her back."

"What if we just snogged instead? Since its your sister's bed..."

"But I really wanna tell her we fucked in her bed and you know I'm shit at lying."

"Oh god, I'm going to hell. But okay I'll do it if you want. "

"Thank you boo. We'll work our way up to it. What else should we add to the list?"

"I don't know."

"I have an idea but please don't hate me."

"I promise I won't. Please tell me."

"Never mind. It's too bad. Anything else you want Lou?"

"Would you ever consider cross dressing? I really really wanna see your arse in lace panties. Please I'll do anything you want."

"Um okay. We'll have to work or way up to that though. Wow Lou do you want to see me in like lipstick and a skirt too? "

"God yes. Is that even a question?"

"Okay!"

"Hmmmm so so far we have 16 things on the bucket list. Wanna see if we can get up to 20?"

"Yes please. I really wanna have sex on an airplane. "

"Fuck Harry. That's really hot. Definitely added to the list. I have one but don't think it's stupid."

"What is it?"

"Could I uh try the whole sucking whipped cream off of you thing?"

"Of course! This is gonna sound kinda tame compared to some of the stuff we've mentioned but could we try 69ing?"

"Hahaha yes let's do it! Last one Haz, what do you want to do? Make it good craziest thing you've ever wanted to try."

"You pick."

"How crazy are we talking?"

"As crazy as you want. God we sound like such horny teenagers."

"I want to fuck you one night after a show while we're in an empty arena."

"Oh god. Lets do it. "Harry shuddered, incredibly turned on by the thought. 

The conversation left both Harry and Louis extremely hot and bothered as they wrote out their kinky bucket list. Before fucking on the kitchen table they decided on an order for the list. 

1) Watch porn together.  
2) BJ Wakeup  
3) 69ing  
4) Leaving marks  
5) Dirty Talk  
6) Watched masturbation  
7) Rimming  
8) Bottom!Louis  
9) Toys  
10) Interview handjob  
11) Pool sex  
12) Airplane sex  
13) Whipped cream sex  
14) Sex tape  
15) Daddy!Louis, Bad!Harry  
16) Rough sex  
17) Fucking in childhood bed  
18) Fucking in Gemma's bed for revenge  
19) Fucking in an open arena  
20) Harry Dressup as a girl (skirt, lace panties, lipstick)


	2. #1 Watching Porn Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucket list item #1 watch porn together

Watching Porn together. 

It's been two days since Harry and Louis made their bucket list. In those two days they have fucked an abnormally high number of times but have yet to start on the list. Harry realizes that unless he initiates it they probably won't start the list anytime soon. He's desperate to get to the kinkier items but to do so they have to start with the more tame things. At breakfast that morning Harry tells Louis that they should start the list after work that day. Louis agrees enthusiastically and leaves work early claiming to have a "doctors appointment". Harry came home to find Louis already there sporting a not-so-hidden semi. 

"Are we really going to do this Louis?" Harry says, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes we really are. There, I finally got it." Louis says, stepping away from the laptop that he had finally attached to the T.V. "Now then, I have an idea for what to watch."

Harry raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Do continue, since obviously you've thought about this quite a bit." Louis blushes and bites his lip.

"Shut up. Do you want to do this or not?" Louis says, but Harry could tell by the way he's trying not to laugh that he's not serious. Harry walks over and puts his hands on Louis' hips, tugging him closer. 

"Of course I do. Now spill." Harry whispers, kissing Louis' forehead lightly.

"How would you feel about watching my favourite porn star?" Louis asks. 

"Sure I uh guess. You uh have um uh a favorite?" Harry looks intrigued. He knew his boyfriend watched porn from time to time but he didn't know what type or that he had a favorite. 

"Yeah... Just don't flip out." Louis says smirking, and he types "Jack Styles" into the search bar. Harry cocks an eyebrow.

"Louis what is th- OH." And the very first hit with over 11 million views is title "Larry Stylinson Sextape".

"Oh my fuck, Louis.." Harry whispers against Louis' neck, biting down softly. "How did you find this?"

"Our fans are quite enablers when they want to be." Louis says quietly as he clicks play and two of them shuffle with slightly awkward boners and sitting down as close to each other as possible without it getting too awkward.

The video starts and Harry can see the resemblance between him and the young porn star. He doesn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out. He decides it's a good thing when he sees Louis' very obvious member. Harry reaches over to palm his boyfriend eliciting a delicious moan from his lips. 

Louis is intent on watching the video but Harry just watches his boyfriend's reactions, finding that to be far hotter then anything he could see on the screen. He slowly unzips Louis' trousers and slips his hand under Louis' boxer briefs. Louis doesn't make any move to show he's even noticed Harry's hand is down his pants, he just stares intently at the screen. 

"I bet your nipples are even more sensitive then his." Louis whispers in Harry's ear, his voice raspy with desire. Harry's breath hitches and starts to move his hand up and down Louis' length in an almost teasing manner. 

"Do you think you could make me come just from playing with my nipples?" Harry whispers back trying to hide the desperation in his voice. 

"I could make you come just from talking if I wanted to," Louis retorts, never missing a chance to be sassy. He slips his fingers under the hem of Harry's shirt. Slowly Louis runs his fingers along Harry's chiseled abs. Harry's strokes become more deliberate as he shudders under Louis' touch. 

"Faster Haz," Louis gasps, desperate for more. 

Harry pushes Louis' hands off of him and pulls down Louis' boxer briefs. He gives him a few more tugs before licking the head of his cock. Harry's practically purring as he takes Louis in to his mouth, slowly inching down his length until he can feel it hit the back of his throat. He moans around Louis, causing Louis to gasp in reply. Harry pulls off Louis' dick to gasp out a, "You want to fuck my mouth, Louis?" at the same time that one of the actors moans loudly on the T.V. Louis can only nod vigorously as Harry gets down on his knees properly in front of Louis, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes as he licks a stripe up from his balls all the way up to the head, wrapping his lips around just the head of his cock, waiting for Louis to take the hint and thrust up into his mouth.

Louis whines at Harry's submissiveness and the look in his eyes, carding his hands through Harry's curls and pushing him down. Louis feels like he shouldn't love the sound of Harry's breath being forced out of his lungs by Louis' dick nonetheless.

"Oh my god," Louis groans, keeping Harry's head down as he thrusts up deep into Harry's mouth. Harry hasn't had a gag reflex since he was 15, but he has a feeling Louis's really only getting off on the noises he's making, so for his sake Harry chokes on it, and Louis gasps at the sound and allows Harry to come off his dick.

"Pull, Louis. I know you want to so just fucking do it, don't tease." Harry says, voice sounding fucked out and hoarse. Louis whines, understanding as Harry swallows him back down again. Louis' scared of hurting Harry, but the choking and gagging noises he's making are drawing him in and all he wants to do is to keep Harry making them, for him. When Harry licks up his cock again, swirling his tongue around the head, Louis yanks upwards on his curls so that Harry pulls off his cock completely, gasping and moaning as Louis stares him down, and Louis gets a good look at the pink tinge in his cheeks, how swollen and red his lips are, and the tear streaks on his jaw line.

"Fuck Harry, not gonna last." Louis says when he pushes Harry's head back down. Harry moans around him and Louis almost comes then at the vibrations, but it's not until Harry whispers "Please Lou, I need it," before pushing Louis' cock down his throat again, making a pained noise in the back of his throat that Louis comes with a moan of Harry's name and hands clenching down impossibly tight in Harry's curls. Harry barely has time to swallow before Louis pulling him up for a bruising kiss against his sore lips and Louis' reaching down for his impossibly hard cock, stroking quickly as Harry grinds down into his hand, clutching at Louis' shoulders until he comes with a whimper into Louis' hand, gazing back up at him with eyes that are glazed over, adoration replacing lust and passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading (:

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon! Next part will be the first item on the bucket list :)


End file.
